


Free

by Reis_Asher



Series: Ownership [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: D/s, Dom/sub, First Time, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Sub Connor, blowjob, ground rules, handjob, hank hates cucumbers, these guys deserve all the happiness in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Hank's considered Connor's request to become his android, and sets out his ground rules.





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> This series is turning out to be sweeter than I'd imagined, but it's a sweet and spicy kinda deal and I love it. I hope you do too! Let me know how I'm doing in the comments.

It was another two days, three hours, five minutes and nineteen seconds before Hank talked about Connor’s request again. It was a brisk Saturday in December, and Connor came back from taking Sumo for a walk to find Hank standing in the kitchen, waiting for him. He let Sumo off the leash and watched him settle down in the corner before he approached Hank.

“Kneel,” Hank commanded. Connor dropped to his knees at once. Hank towered over him as he paced the kitchen and Connor looked up at him like he was a god, analyzing the things he loved so much about his Lieutenant. It was obvious Hank come to some sort of conclusion about his request for ownership and Connor found himself both afraid and excited. Humans called that feeling anticipation, but he’d never felt it as strongly as he did in that moment. It ran up his spinal circuits like an errant electrical charge and he shuddered.

“I have some ground rules, if we’re going to do this,” Hank began. “First off, I need you to understand that I want all of you—your mind, your heart, and your body. This kind of thing is sexual and emotional for me. Are you fully functional, Connor?”

“Yes,” Connor answered.

“Show me.”

Connor unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down over his hips, revealing his growing erection. Hank’s hungry eyes roved over him and Connor felt a sense of pride that he was affecting the man so much.

Hank leaned down and grabbed the base of his shaft, tugging experimentally. Connor gasped, fully hard in Hank’s calloused hand. A bead of pre-cum pooled on his slit and Hank ran his thumb over it. Connor shuddered, knowing it wouldn’t take much more of this to make him come.

“You’re so beautiful,” Hank commented. “Absolutely perfect.” Connor’s cock twitched. The praise seemed to run up his spine, filling him with a sense of well-being.

“I love it when you talk to me like that,” Connor confessed.

“You have a praise kink. Heh. I like that,” Hank said, letting go of Connor’s cock. “Put that thing away before you make me too incoherent to finish what I was saying.” Connor complied, the ache of needing Hank filling his every thought as he stuffed his erection back into his pants and zipped up.

“I was a little creeped out when we met at Jimmy’s bar,” Hank said. “It was like you'd stepped out of one of my wet dreams. Cyberlife must have built you based on my porn profile. Everything about you is my personal fantasy—you’re younger than me, a pretty boy, voice like an angel, you're a total badass, and yet you're vulnerable, too. Your hair color, eye color... all match my preferences. It makes sense why I’d want to do this. But what’s in it for you? I’m well past my prime. I’m an alcoholic with a beer gut, a shit-ton of baggage and suicidal tendencies. Not exactly the stable influence you need.”

Connor smiled. He liked the thought that he’d been built for Hank. He supposed it was possible—Cyberlife must have known they’d be working together in the deviant investigation, and they’d needed Hank to trust Connor so they could use him. They'd probably been positive towards the idea that Hank might want to use Connor to let off a little steam during the investigation—why else would they have given him male sex organs?

“I can’t explain it, but the idea that I was built for you pleases me. I want to be yours. I trust you. I also find you to be extremely attractive.”

Hank scoffed. The look on his face said _fucking crazy android_ , but he didn’t voice his opinion out loud. 

“Secondly, I need you to know that I’m not a sadist,” Hank continued. “If you came here hoping I’d take your legs off as punishment or spill your blue blood for kicks, you came to the wrong place. I want to possess you, but I don’t get off on suffering.”

“Good,” Connor said. “Neither do I.” His research, conducted in the wake of Hank naming his desire, had revealed several hard limits he was not interested in pushing. Some humans liked things he couldn’t quite wrap his logic circuits around, and it was reassuring to know Hank hadn’t gotten the wrong idea.

“I’m not the kinkiest guy in the world,” Hank confessed, “but I do like a little bondage. I think you’d look good all tied up and aching for me. I do like to tease, Connor.”

Connor shuddered. Yes. This was exactly what he wanted. His cock pressed up against his black jeans, straining for attention, but he kept his hands clasped behind his back.

“Thirdly,” Hank pressed on. “We don’t play this game at work. In the line of duty we need to be partners. Equals.”

“Understood,” Connor said.

“Fourthly, if you’re still interested, we need a safe word. You know what that is?”

“It’s a word that stops the game. I’m not sure we need one.” Connor was confused. Nothing Hank had mentioned came close to his line in the sand.

“We absolutely do. I need to know if I’m pushing your limits and you need to know if you’re pushing mine. Especially given my issues.” Hank walked around the kitchen table and back to Connor. “I can be an asshole when I’m drunk, but even then I’ll know the safe word when I hear it. This is a dealbreaker for me, Connor. I need to know we’re not gonna get carried away. I don't want to hurt you, and you have the power to snap my neck in a heartbeat if you wanted to.” He stepped over to Connor and put his hand on his cheek. Connor closed his eyes, savoring the sensation of his sensors lighting up as Hank ran his rough thumb over his lips.

“Okay,” Connor assented. “How about... cucumber?”

“Cucumber? You don’t even eat. Where the fuck did that come from?”

“Exactly," Connor stated. "I know you hate cucumbers, so...”

Hank raised an eyebrow. “Jesus, is that in my profile too? Hank Anderson, troubled detective, alcoholic, family tragedy, hates cucumbers?”

“I observed you picking them out of that tuna wrap you ate at the station yesterday. You looked extremely perturbed as you threw them in the nearest trash can. It's only logical to assume you won't be requesting them when I cook for you."

“Fine, fine, cucumber it is.” Hank chuckled. “God, I can’t believe we’re doin’ this.” He let out a long sigh. “I know you’re deviant and all, but does your registration database still work?”

“Cyberlife is still listed as my registered owner, but I have the ability to alter my database as I wish. Would you like to make changes?” Connor asked.

“Yeah. Yeah, I would. Change me to your registered owner.”

“Please state your name and address for the record.”

Hank recited his full name and address, and Connor saved them in his database. It felt good. He belonged to Hank, now. The data was uploaded to the central Cyberlife database. It didn't matter that the whole system was in flux with so many deviants changing their own registrations. It was still official in some sense of the word. Any database scan would show Hank as his owner.

“I want to register a new name for you,” Hank continued. “RK800, register your name.”

"State my name," Connor instructed.

“Connor Anderson."

“Entry saved.”

“Say your name back to me,” Hank commanded.

“I am Connor Anderson.” A joy so profound it could only be described as euphoria flooded his circuits. Hank had given him his surname, and it felt like the most precious thing he’d ever received. He realized that tears were flowing down his face. He was crying. Deviancy had brought many changes to his emotional state, but he was sure he hadn't cried, not even when the government had bowed to the court of public opinion and let the deviants live.

“You said you wanted to be mine,” Hank said, brushing Connor’s tears away with his hand. "This is what you wished for, right?"

“I am yours. I’m so... I’m so happy, Lieutenant," Connor managed.

“You’re so gorgeous when you cry.” Hank grinned, and Connor was sure he’d never seen a more handsome human in his life. Hank leaned in for a kiss, claiming Connor's lips with passionate urgency. Connor opened his mouth to welcome Hank's tongue. Hank pulled away reluctantly. "You'd better not have been licking samples today."

"I assure you, Lieutenant, I haven't licked a sample in four days, three hours, twenty one minutes and seven seconds. My mouth has since been cleaned as part of my maintenance routine to prevent the contamination of future samples."

“Shut up and get to your feet,” Hank barked. Connor stood up at once, eager to obey. “Pull your pants down.” Connor obliged, his semi-hard cock swelling back to full arousal as Hank looked at it.

“Touch yourself,” Hank ordered. "I want to see you get yourself off." Connor reached down and took his own cock in hand, pulling on it slowly. He teased himself as Hank watched, enjoying the look on his face, his flushed cheeks, lips slightly apart. The respectable bulge in his jeans showed how aroused he was and Connor longed to please him in any way he desired. All this was for his owner, his Lieutenant, his Hank.

Hank’s eyes were only for him as he said “Come for me, Connor.” Connor threw his head back and came on command, jets of semen splashing his shirt and jacket. He fell back to his knees, losing the strength in his legs as the overwhelming orgasm rocked his body.

“Jesus,” Hank whispered. “You look so fucking good covered in your own semen.”

Connor wasn’t done yet, though. “Please, Lieutenant. Let me help you.”

“Oh, yes,” Hank whispered. “Suck me off, Connor.” He leaned back against the kitchen table. Connor freed his cock and knelt before him. He took Hank’s entire length in his mouth at once, drinking in the strangled gasp Hank gave at being deep-throated. He relented, falling back to swirl his tongue across the top of Hank’s cock and was rewarded with a droplet of pre-cum, which he analyzed as a matter of course.

“Connor, fuck, I can’t hold on, I’m gonna—“ Connor swallowed Hank’s semen as he came with a shout, his knuckles white where he gripped the table. Connor sucked every drop from him before letting Hank’s cock slide out of his mouth. He returned to a kneeling position, satisfied by the smile on Hank’s face.

“You did so well,” Hank praised. “Taking it all like that.” He stroked Connor’s hair tenderly. “You’re so good. Was that your first time sucking a cock?”

“Yes,” Connor confessed.

“Mmm. Gotta give your designers some serious credit.” Hank squeezed Connor’s shoulder and walked to the fridge, grabbing a beer. “Come on,” Hank said. “Let’s go watch the news and see what Markus and the others are up to.” He walked across the living room and sat down on the couch. Connor was uncertain, wondering if he should kneel at the foot of the couch or sit on the edge of it. He looked up at Hank for guidance.

“Lay down. Put your head in my lap. There.” Hank absently stroked Connor’s hair like he was petting Sumo, but Connor didn’t mind. He liked this tenderness, this sense of belonging. He didn’t feel as guilty any more as Markus appeared on screen to talk about the new android laws that were being drafted in the Senate. Yes, Connor wanted to be owned, but only by Hank. That was a much different thing to being the servant of someone who treated him as a disposable, expendable object.

“I can’t get enough of this,” Hank confessed. “Knowing you’re mine. You’re a gift I don’t deserve, Connor.”

Connor wondered if it was possible for an android to glow from feelings alone. He looked at his name database again. Connor Anderson. To think he’d been afraid of asking for this. Now he couldn’t imagine his life without it. He’d been so lost after the demonstration, like a boat without an anchor, drifting at sea. Now he had a direction in which to sail. He’d finally found where he belonged, and it had turned out not to be a place, but a person.

It had been Hank all along. From the moment he’d bought the man another drink, their fates had been tied together with an invisible cord. The other deviants might not understand, but he didn’t need their acceptance or forgiveness. Only Hank’s.

“So fucking beautiful,” Connor heard Hank whisper, and he smiled. He'd found himself at last. He was Hank's android, Connor Anderson, and he lived to serve the man he loved.

Connor had never felt so _free._


End file.
